


Yellow Blood

by orphan_account



Series: Yellow Blood [1]
Category: Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parent, Blood, F/F, F/M, Gore, Gore warning, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), M/M, Multi, Nekomata, Siren, Warning: Sira Mixia, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, banshee - Freeform, futakuchi-onna, im serious, sira is a bad parent, werewolf hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yellow blood is an original story inspired by Teen Wolf (TV).Highschool friends Kia, Talia, and Ariana are supernatural creatures, but don't know it yet UNTIL they meet Akari. A witch slash supernatural trainer. Honestly, he didn't expect TEENAGERS out of all things to be led to his cabin in the woods, but he teaches them their strength, powers, how to use it and how to control it. Evil creator of the monsters attack, hunters will attack, betrays will happen and no one will see it.





	1. Yellow Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Audri).



> Yellow blood is an original story inspired by Teen Wolf (TV).  
> Highschool friends Kia, Talia, and Ariana are supernatural creatures, but don't know it yet UNTIL they meet Akari. A witch slash supernatural trainer. Honestly, he didn't expect TEENAGERS out of all things to be led to his cabin in the woods, but he teaches them their strength, powers, how to use it and how to control it. Evil creator of the monsters attack, hunters will attack, betrays will happen and no one will see it.

"Kia!" Ariana ran up behind Kia, grabbing her shoulder causing Kia to jump and flash her eyes yellow. "Put the eyes away! It's Jenner."   
Kia's eyes widened as the girls ran to the science lab where Jenner sat, claws out, fangs out and eyes red.  
Kia threw her bag down beside the teachers desk and ran to Jenner. "Jenner, listen. What do you love the most? Say it out loud, it'll help!"   
"You."   
Kia rose her body up and screamed. She didn't know what her eyes did in the dream or who Jenner was.   
"Kia? Are you alright, sweetie?" Her mom ran to the door, pushing it open. They had a home, a lovely one, but they were low on rent and her dad recently left for a job in Ohio.   
"Yeah, just--" Kia squinted her eyes, looking at her mother. Her mom's eyes were red. "Mom, your eyes."   
Her mother swallowed nervously, running to the bathroom and locking the door. Kia jumped from her bed and ran down the halls, almost waking her little brother. "Mom, open the door!" Kia's eyes glowed a yellow color as she knocked the door down, breaking the lock. She widened her eyes in shock, but helped her mom up from the floor.  
"I'm okay, hun."  
-  
"I swear, Ariana! It felt like it was all real. Like it's GOING to happen!" Kia slammed her locker and continued to talk as she and Ariana walked down the halls of highschool.  
"Kia, this always happens. More on a full moon--" Ariana looked at Kia. "Werewolf?" Ariana giggled, but Kia wasn't laughing.  
"I'm serious!" Kia punched Ariana's arm playfully.  
"Kia! Thank god I found you." Talia's boot heels clicked as she rushed to walk towards Kia. "I had a dream I met a person named Jenner and he said he loved me! It was hella confusing!"   
"Wait, really?" Kia and Ariana stopped walking.  
"No. What kind of dream is that? I had a dream about a girl named Lia though. I saved her from being poisioned. Don't ask." Talia stood beside Ariana as they continued to walk down the halls to math class.  
"Lets talk at lunch, okay?" Talia smiled at the girls who both were sitting in a row of the chairs and desks.   
"Goodmorning class, I'm Mrs Wilson I'll be filling in for my husband, Mr Wilson. The pages on your desk are all of the math test, do all pages in an hour and that'll be part of a grade. Start writing."   
Wilson click the timer on her phone and sat in her chair. Talia looked down at the paper and exhaled. She continued to write and fill in the bubbles of the test. Talia relooked over the questions and after that she stood up and turned the paper upside down, throwing it in the basket. She sat back down in her chair, looking around. Talia looked outside of the window, watching the rain drizzle down the glass. She closed her eyes for a minute, but when she re-opened them she saw blood dripping down the glass window. Talia snatched her head up and swallowed her scream. Talia looked behind her where Kia sat, but her head was cut off and the blood was dripping off of the desk. 'ouy tnac evas reh." was written all over the paper that used to be her math test. She thought about it. It said 'you can't save her' backwards. Talia grabbed her bag and ran out of the class room.  
"Talia!" Wilson stood from her chair, pushing it back. Kia looked up from her test and ran after Talia. "Kia!" Wilson groaned in annoyance.  
Talia pushed the bathroom door open, slamming it behind her. She flipped the light on and splashed water on her face.  
"Talia?" Kia knocked on the door, worried for Talia.  
"I'm fine, go back to class, Kia." Talia looked at herself through the mirror, wiping the blood from her nose.   
"Talia--"   
"I said go!" Talia shocked herself when she looked in the mirror to reveal fangs and yellow eyes. She growled at Kia, scaring Kia, but not quite.  
"Talia, I-- I'll be outside if you need me." Kia swallowed, walking out of the school and sitting on the steps.   
Kia was scared. She wasn't, but she was. She heard Talia growl at her like an angry dog. Kia honestly didn't know what to do, she was gonna tell everyone else, but they'd think she's crazy.  
Talia opened her eyes slowly, yawning and setting up from her bed. She looked around the room, sighing once she saw her shoes, clothes and makeup all over the floor. "Stop attempting to look for something to get someone ELSE killed, Sira!" Talia groaned, pushed herself off the bed and picking everything up. She looked in the mirror, fixing her hair and brushing it. Talia huffed, standing up and throwing her jeans and long sleeved t-shirt that she fell asleep in because of a dumb party and grabbed her ripped jeans, a bra and a black tank top. Once she changed, she quickly added white eyeshadow and eyeliner.  
Sira knocked on her door. "Sweets--"  
"Don't call me that. You were never my mother, Sira."   
"Okay, Talia, I'm going to work. Breakfast in in the fridge."  
"Oh, I'm eating at Ariana's." Talia smiled, but when she stood up and pushed by Sira, she rolled her eyes and dropped the smile. Talia grabbed her shoes by the door, slipping them on quickly and grabbing her bag. "Bye, bitch!" Talia ran out of the door, slamming it behind her.  
"Get in, loser we're going shopping!" Kia honked the car in front of Talia with a small giggle. Talia smiled, opening the door and climbing in the car. She looked out of the window as the car drove off.  
"My mom's back." Talia bit her lip and looked at Kia. "I know you couldn't care, but why would she even be back?"  
"I don't know, Talia. If you wanna stay at my place, you're welcome to it. You've snuck out when your parents were fighting before and just because your moms home, doesn't mean you can't do it again." Kia smiled fondly at Talia and Talia returned the smile.  
The girls arrived at the school with Ariana already waiting on the steps on the school and as soon as the girls walked out of the car, Ariana jumped and walked towards them.  
"Guys, you know the dream Talia had about the Lia girl? Well, I had a dream about her too. She had red eyes and she came to Grand Highschool looking for you, Talia." Ariana talked really fast so Talia hardly understood, but she heard it clearly.  
"Who even is this girl?" Kia turned the car off and shut the door, walking to the other side of the car to speak with Ariana and Talia.  
"I don't know, but she had red eyes." Ariana shrugged as the girls walked into school.  
"So, your mom's back?" Ariana turned her head to the left where Talia stood.  
"Everyone knows?" Talia, Kia and Ariana walked to the three lockers they chose together in the start of the year, opening the locker and taking the books out, throwing their bags in.  
"Of course! She's been looking for you since last night." Ariana scoffed, grabbing her fur coat and throwing it over her arms.   
"She didn't even bother to check my room?" Talia narrowed her eyes at Ariana, standing and waiting for Kia to hurry up. "Jesus, Kia. You're so slow, hurry up." Talia and Ariana shook their heads and walked to history.  
Kia had her head in her locker, staring in space. Wilson hit Talia's locker with her hand to grab Kia's attention. "What!" Kia pulled her head out of her locker.  
"Class. Go!" Wilson point down the hall before Kia saw no one was standing in the halls anymore. Kia smiled at Wilson and rushed to history.  
The end of the school day rolled around the clock, but the girls stayed in the lunch room for afterschool lessons. "Hey, girls. I'm Jenner." Jenner winked at Kia after the sentence. "I'm here for afterschool lessons, too."  
"Ohmyfuckinggodimscreeching--" Talia whispered really fast at Ariana, but Ariana just kicked Talia's leg under the lunch table, causing her to almost fall off the bench.   
"You okay?" Jenner laughed, throwing his bag under the lunch table and taking a seat across from Kia.  
"Me? No--" Kia narrowed her eyes at her. "Of course I am!" Talia perked up from the bench she was falling off of.  
"Okay, well, wanna go out sometime, Kia?" Jenner pulled out a textbook for math.  
"Uh--" Kia scratched her neck nervously.  
"Of course she would, Jenner!" Ariana smiled at Jenner then looked at Kia. "C'mon, Tal's. Let's go find an icecream stand or somethin'." Ariana smiled wider, grabbing her bag and followed Talia out of the lunchroom.   
"Ugh, I'm sorry." Kia laughed off the awkwardness she gain once her friends left. Kia pulled out her books and waited for the teacher to walk in. "My friends have been with me since I was four. They're always up my ass."   
"It's alright. I got a friend named Casey and he has a twin. His twin is close so we never hang out that much without his twin." Jenner looked up and crossed his arms on the benches table.  
"Oh? What's his name?"  
"It's a she and it's Lia."


	2. Lia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kia speaks with Talia about her mother, Talia goes over to Kia's and learns new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings:  
> rape implied.  
> abuse stated.

Kia widened her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "Uh, I gotta go. Friend thing." Kia grabbed her bags and ran out of the lunchroom where Talia and Ariana sat, listening to Kia and Jenner talk. Once Talia saw Kia, she jumped up from the ground and screamed.  
"Jesus! Don't give me a heartattack! And since when do you call Talia 'Tals'?!" Kia helped the girls up from the ground.  
"It's a undercover nickname!" Ariana giggled.  
"I heard there was a Lia, so like...WHO IS SHE?" Talia, Kia and Ariana continued to walk to Kia's car. "His twin." Kia got in her car and Ariana sat in the front seat, Talia slidding in the backseat. "Sheesh." Kia started the car and drove off.  
"I really wanna know what Sira's doing back here. She left because she almost killed me, like three times!" Talia threw her bag in Kia's floor of the car. Kia just shrugged in response. Once Kia arrived to Talia's house, Talia jumped out of the car, grabbing her bag and slamming the door shut. "Thanks for the ride." Talia ran up to her houses door and unlocked it. Talia ran up to her room, closing the front door behind her and sat in her spinny chair. She quickly turned on some music, starting with 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance and pulled some paper from her bag.  
Talia scribbled a moon with clouds around it without noticing or looking, like she had been controlled. A knock on the door frame made Talia jump out of her staring contest with the wall and looked back to see Sira.  
Talia rolled her eyes and looked back at the paper before throwing it away. "The fuck do you want?"  
"I want to be your mother again. Invite that one girl, Kia over for a sleepover tonight. We can watch Teen Wolf and obsess over Derek!" Sira sounded like a teenage girl all over again.  
"Why JUST Kia?" Talia got up from her chair, throwing her shoes under her desk and throwing away any extra stuff.  
Sira squinted her right eye, trying to figure out a way to make Talia think she's totally not trying to kill Kia. "Well, Ariana annoys me."  
"Okay, Ariana's coming over anyway soo shoo!" Talia motioned her hand like she was fanning food at Sira. Talia shut the door and groaned as she continued to clean. Talia looked over at the trash can, confused at the moon and clouds.  
Ariana sighed and slipped a pair of shorts on. She walked over to the mirror, throwing her hair back behind her shoulders. Ariana grabbed her bow and arrow, walking out to her backyard and placing a light beside her leg. Ariana held the bow, placing an arrow in the middle and shooting right in the middle of Sira's head in the picture.  
"Tu as blessé mes amis et je t'ai blessé." Ariana never went to the sleepover, in fact she stayed up all night, pacing in the back of her yard and each time she paced, she'd grab an arrow from the picture.  
Kia was on the phone with Talia, speaking about Ariana. The girls were worried for her.  
"Talia, why do you hate your mom?" Kia laid the phone on the bed with speak on, painting her nails. Silent was a respond from the other side. "You don't have to say anything."  
"My mom..she used to burn me with sticks pulled from a bonfire. She would sometimes come into my room and attempt to uh..." Talia stuttered through her words. She was scared, whispering. "I've always wanted her dead."  
"I'm sorry, Talia." Kia sighed. "Come over and stay the night with me."  
"I will." Talia smiled slightly, hanging up the phone and packing some clothes. Talia grabbed her pocket knife and threw it in her bag, zipping the backpack and throwing it over her shoulder. She popped the window open, jumping out and running to Kia's house. Talia's never felt so afraid of her mother until now. When Talia climbed into Kia's unlocked window, she exhaled and threw her bag down.  
"I felt like someone was following me." Talia laughed, shutting the window and locking it.  
"Yeah, maybe because someone was." Kia had her hands in the air and a knife to her throat.  
"Who the hell are you?" Talia threw her hands down by her side, revealing her claws. "What the hell did I just do?" Talia looked at her hands.  
"Oh, nevermind." The girl removed the knife from Kia's neck. "I'm Lia."  
Talia looked up from her hands show the shining yellow eyes and her fangs placed in her mouth.  
"Hey, calm down. I see you're a confused and protective werewolf." Lia sat on Kiaja's bed. "Kiaja, tell her to chill."  
"Kiaja?" Kia narrowed her eyes.  
"It's your actual name, Kiaja."  
"Okay, calm down, Talia." Kia dropped her hands to her side as Talia's fangs sinked into her gums, claws sinking into her skin and eyes fading back to brown.  
"I'm Casey's sister. We're born werewolfs, but I think Talia was bitten. Kia, you were born and your father? He's a werewolf, but your mom is a banshee and a werewolf."  
"Jesus, this is a lot to take in." Talia sat beside Lia. "How was I bitten? The only thing I've been bitten by was my dog and I was six."  
"Then someone isn't just bitting people. Their expirmenting or something." Lia shrugged.  
"Oh, sweet I'm a puppet." Talia groaned. "So, werewolf 101? Or do I just run around murdering because I'm down."  
"No werewolf 101 who are you a Teen Wolf fan?" Lia stared at Talia.  
"Yes, actually." Talia grinned, but afterwards there was a minute or two of awkward silence.  
"Okay, well, changing is emotional wise. Sad can change you if you please, anger can too. Controlling it is the hardest part, but you'll learn. Kia has already learned because if she didn't, she would have lashed out and killed me."  
"I don't know shit!" Kia crossed her arms.  
"That's why I'll teach you guys."  
The learning wasn't fast. It took almost a week to get a hang of growing claws randomly. Talia knew how to fight, Kia learned quickly. Ariana met Lia, but no one told Ariana that they could grow claws or fangs randomly because they'd be scared they'd lose Ariana.


End file.
